


back to normal

by taehyunstarss



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, beomgyu feels sad at first, english isn’t my first language so please don’t be rude or else I’ll be sad, i don’t know they’re just in love, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag, its my first work don’t come at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehyunstarss/pseuds/taehyunstarss
Summary: beomgyu doesn't feel like talking, but there’s nothing that taehyun's company can't fix.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 29





	back to normal

it was december, streets getting cold and people meeting their families  
as soon as the Christmas lights were turned on, hueningkai decided to visit his family, while soobin and yeonjun both agreed on going together on holiday. and just like that, they left beomgyu and taehyun alone in the dorm, since both of them couldn't visit their loved ones, they just decided to spend the Christmas break together. the dorm wasn't too small, it was perfect for two boys to live there.

december 24th, that day beomgyu wasn't feeling really good emotionally; he didnt get much sleep, the car that was meant to ride him to the agency didn't even appear, he had to walk for an hour to work and, luckily to him, it started to rain /s. he was yelled by his vocal teacher, he couldn't learn the damn choreography and the vending machine stole his money.  
when he arrived back to the dorm, around 11pm, taehyun was already there. beomgyu didn't feel like talking, so he just didn't. he went directly to the room that he shared with taehyun, he got changed to some comfortable clothes such as a some sweat pants and a hoodie. he stepped out of the bedroom and headed to the kitchen, where he found his boyfriend. the younger one greeted him "hi" taehyun said, gifting him a warm smile. beomgyu didn't answer, he just hughed the latter from behind, arms around his waist and forehead pressed to his shoulder. taehyun already felt something was wrong. he turned around, with his lower back pressed to the counter, and hughed beomgyu back, stroking his hair without saying anything. they stayed like that for almost 10 minutes, until beomgyu rised his head and looked at the shorter, he pressed his lips on his forehead and stayed there for some seconds while caressing his cheek. he got away from the younger, grabbed what taehyun cooked for dinner and headed to the living room followed by the younger. they sat down and started eating while watching some videos on the tv. they finished eating and started cleaning, also in silence. when they were done, beomgyu laid on the couch, a few minutes later taehyun arrived back to the living room and looked at beomgyu, just to lay on top of him right after. beomgyu didn't complain, he really wanted the younger to cuddle him, but he just didn't feel like talking. taehyun could feel beomgyu didn't really want to talk, and he totally understood, he wouldn't force him. as he thought so, he nuzzled against the older one's neck. beomgyu just smiled and squeezed taehyun's body against his. 

"you're so tiny" he mumbled. taehyun looked up at him, smiling. "im literally 3cm shorter than you" he said while laughing. beomgyu just looked at him in silence. taehyun was about to start talking again when the older held his cheeks and started playing with them, eventually starting to give kisses all over his face. taehyun just laughed and let the older do whatever he wanted. "just kiss me already" the younger complained while laughing and pressed his lips against beomgyu's. the older kissed him back with a little smile on his face. taehyun’s arms were around his boyfriend’s neck, the latter had his arms on taehyun’s waist, slightly caressing his skin with the tip of his fingers. after a few minutes they both separated, smiling against each other’s lips.  
"i love you" beomgyu mumbled after a few minutes of silence. taehyun gave him a warm smile "i love you too" he said back.  
after that, they just stood quiet and a few minutes later they both got up and headed to their bedroom, laying down on beomgyu's bed, the latter hughing his boyfriend from behind, hands intertwined with the younger ones, resting on his stomach. they fell asleep quite fast, hoping they could stay like that forever.

when taehyun woke up, beomgyu was already awake, staring at him with a teasing smile on his face. "good morning, sleeping beauty" the older said while laughing. "so he's fine now" taehyun said to himself while rolling his eyes. he gave the taller a peck on his lips and got up from bed. "where are you going? it's too early to start doing things, come back here!" beomgyu whined while rolling on the big-enough-for-two bed. "stop complaining and get up, we have things to do" taehyun said while giving his snake some food. "taehyun it's Saturday, we don’t even have work today, just come back here and cuddle with me a little bit more!" the Pisces said, trying to convince him to stay on bed a little bit more. taehyun, tired of hearing him complain so early in the morning, sighed and made what beomgyu told him to. he laid on bed frowning, "gosh you’re so childish, what did I see in you?" taehyun said rhetorically, beomgyu just laughed and messed up a little bit taehyun’s hair "i’m choi beomgyu, what else could you ask for?" beomgyu answered with fake narcissism. taehyun just punched his chest lightly. and just like that they started fighting, as usual.

later that day, taehyun was sitting on the couch looking at his phone, at that moment, beomgyu just came out of the shower. the older went directly to the couch and layed on it, with his hair still wet, knowing it would annoy taehyun.

as expected, taehyun frowned "get up and dry your hair, you fucker" taehyun said, already annoyed. beomgyu just laughed and got up from the couch, just to sit again next to his boyfriend this time. taehyun looked at him with a blank expression, like he was about to yell at him. the younger's eyes darkened and he was about to say something to him, but right before he could say anything, beomgyu's lips were on top of his, giving him a short peck. taehyun didn’t quite laugh, he got even madder, and once again, when he was about to yell at him, the older was kissing him again, not letting him talk. after a few seconds of him staying static, he finally decided to yell at beomgyu later, so he just kissed him back. at some point, taehyun ended up on top of beomgyu's lap, his fingers running through the older's still wet dark locks; one of beomgyu's hands was on taehyun’s hips, firmly holding him, while the other one was at taehyun’s nape, making him lean even closer to his lips, making sure he didn’t pull apart. 

some minutes later they finally pulled apart, both of them pantsing, gasping for air; their foreheads still together, the moment their eyes met, beomgyu playfully winked at the younger one. if that happened at any other moment, taehyun would just start punching him, but at this moment, the only thing taehyun could do was hardening the grip on his boyfriend’s hair and pull him closer so their lips could meet again. and just like that they started to kiss intensely; not much time later, taehyun could feel beomgyu's lips all over his neck, gradually going down to his collarbones; all taehyun could do was pull his boyfriend’s hair and let his head fall back while he tried to suppress every whine that threatened with escaping his mouth. 

they both knew it was going to be a long night, but taehyun was just happy to have his lovely annoying beomgyu back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked n stuff uhhhh....... I’m sorry this is so bad


End file.
